As the demand for petroleum soars, to fix the issues of both high cost of petroleum and the exhausted emissions from the devices consuming petroleum become challenges for the society. There are two different types of fuel economizers in the market, that is, economizers with either outer circle model or joint model. The principle of a fuel economizer is: when fuel is flowing to the fuel economizers, fuel economizer magnetizes fuel molecules. The fact that carbon and oxygen have opposite magnetic polarity induces that both carbon and oxygen are easily fused together and produces a better and efficient combustion. As a result of the fusion of fuel and air, the engine works more efficiently, generates greater power, and reduces the consumption of fuel and the hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxide that emanate from the exhaust.
The limitations of these two models of fuel economizers include: 1. Two models of fuel economizers can be installed only after customers buy vehicles or ships. It is very inconvenient for both customers and manufacturers to do the installation. 2. For both the outer circle model and the joint model fuel economizers, technical problems exist with the installation. For example, for the joint model, in order to install the fuel economizer, the transmitting pipeline is needed to be severed. Because of the above limitations of the existing economizers, it is desired to have a more effective fuel economizer to overcome these shortcomings and achieve the target of fuel saving.